Poland (Casimir III)
Poland led by Casimir III is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Using Poland-Lithuania (Sigismund II) gives Casimir III's Poland a new unique ability and unit. Overview Poland Invasion, occupation, partition, rebellion and rebirth - that cycle has characterized the tragic and triumphant history of Poland for the past millennium. Lying between the Baltic Sea to the north and the Carpathian Mountains to the south, the Polish plain served as the gateway for invasions of the heartland of Europe from the west and invasions of the vast tracts of Russia from the east. Poland became a recognizable ethnic and political entity in the mid-10th century AD under the Piast dynasty of kings; its modern history begins in 966 when the first Piast prince, Mieszko I, was converted to Christianity. Casimir III King Casimir III, the only Polish king to earn the subsequent title of "the Great," reigned during the 14th century AD and established himself as a decisive and able ruler, relying on his skill in diplomacy and sensible decision-making to greatly improve the well-being of his people and security of his kingdom. Although Casimir's predecessor, his father King Wladyslaw I, was respected for having reunited the divided realm, Casimir inherited a kingdom rife with challenges. In rebuilding a depleted economy, strengthening the military, codifying the law, and expanding the borders of Poland, Casimir left his country much better than he found it - and sealed his legacy as one of Poland's greatest kings. By the time of his death, Casimir III had assured the prestige and respect of Poland throughout medieval Europe. Dawn of Man All hail noble King Casimir the Great, protector and sovereign of the Kingdom of Poland. You ascended to the throne during a time of great turmoil, with the nation's economy in shambles and its people demoralized by the wars of your predecessor. And yet, your reign marked the beginning of a new era, with affluence and security afforded only by way of your careful governance. Among your most notable achievements, the code of laws you established gave legal authority to many of the accepted customs of the time, strengthening the nation. Honored king Casimir, the people have long admired the steady hand of governance you wield. Can you return your kingdom and its subjects to a golden age of prosperity? Will you conquer all those who oppose you, or strive for peaceful relations? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I, Casimir the Great, welcome you to the lands of the Great Kingdom of Poland. (Ja, Kazimierz Wielki, witam Cię na ziemiach Wielkiego Królestwa Polskiego.) Defeat: Celebrate your victory well...it might be your last one. (Naciesz się swoim zwycięstwem...może być twoim ostatnim.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Poland-Lithuania installed = |-|Poland is Love Poland is Life version= Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Call the Noble Host Our war goes badly. If we are to consider victory, then we must rally our noble allies and have them proove their fealty to us in the field of battle. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted before the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 400 Gold Rewards: * Receive four free Mounted Units at the Capital. These units do not require Horses and are disbanded after 30 turns. Establish the Main Crown School The fate of the kingdom doesn't rely solely on the might of its army. In times of peace, a force of scholars, lawyers and doctors is what keeps the realm strong. Thus, let us found a place of higher learning, to ensure that Poland will always have an educated elite it deserves. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Poland * May only be enacted in Medieval or Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 990 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The Jagiellonian University is built in the capital. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your pierogi and dancing the Mazurka. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Central Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Poland Category:61 Civ Battle Royale